White Snow edited
by DreamSenshi
Summary: Takumi lives a hard life, but he deserves it right? This is Busigt81's story which I have adopted with her permission.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Takumi! Get up! It's time for your run!" Bunta yelled.

Takumi rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock, noticing that his father was right; he tiredly got out of bed, stretched his long lean body and stifled a yawn as he found some clothes. Takumi walked slowly down the stairs, he didn't have time for breakfast so he walked right to his AE86 Trueno.

Bunta came over with a cup filled with water, "Don't spill the water," was all he said as he handed Takumi the cup. Takumi nodded and was off.

As he drifted down Akina, he stifled another yawn. He couldn't believe how tired he was, Project D had been racing last night and as usual they had won against the home team. Thinking back, Takumi sighed, he didn't know what his father wanted from him but his father had only looked pissed when he came home late but hadn't say anything but then his father usually didn't say much. Takumi knew that his father saw him as a failure, a disappointment since the very beginning. He had heard it enough times from his father when he was drunk but it didn't stop him from wanting to please his father.

* * *

Takumi parked the car and walked into the tofu shop, Bunta only glared at him, so he went up to his room to get some sleep. 

Takumi woke up around twelve, feeling rested and refreshed after getting six hours sleep. '_I'm glad I have a week off from the moving company_' Takumi thought to himself as he got out of bed. He showered and prepared himself for the day and made his way downstairs. As Takumi made his way out the door, Bunta grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the garage, Project D has a meeting" replied Takumi as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Don't come home too late, you have an extra run tomorrow."

"But it's your turn..." Takumi started to protest but was stopped by a hard slap on the cheek. He staggered back a few steps and looked at his father unsure of why he had been punished but he knew better than to ask why.

"You drive when I say so. Be home before nine." Bunta said, lighting a cigarette and walked away.

Takumi touched his throbbing cheek; it would probably leave a mark for few days as they usually did. He sighed and his shoulders slouched as he walked to his 86 and drove off to the Takahashi brother's garage.

The driveway was full of cars, but there was a spot left for him. Takumi turned off the engine and looked at the people inside. Inside, Keisuke was leaning against his yellow FD, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, while the other drivers surrounded him. _'Keisuke-san's probably telling them about the races last night'_. Takumi let his eyes wander and spotted Ryousuke sitting in a chair tapping away on his laptop which rested on his knees, '_Probably entering in some information that they would use at the next race' _Takumi thought to himself.

Takumi liked being a part of Project D, he liked the challenges and the knowledge he was gaining about cars. But he still didn't know why Ryousuke had picked him. He knew that he wasn't a better driver than the older Takahashi brother, even though he had beaten him in a race, he never really felt like had won.

Ryousuke looked up from his laptop, it almost seemed like he heard Takumi's thoughts as he looked right at the young driver with calm and emotionless eyes. Takumi felt his cheeks redden, the older brother always made him feel so dumb and clumsy.

Ryousuke tipped his head a little, to indicate that Takumi should come in. Takumi took a deep breath and looked in the review mirror, his cheek was still a little red from the slap but he didn't think that anyone would notice. He got out of his car, pushed his hands into the pockets and slowly walked towards the others.

"Fujiwara! Nice to see you!" Keisuke greeted him with a smile. "Only twenty minutes late this time."

Takumi merely nodded his head in reply. He didn't want to interrupt the younger brothers' tale so he stood awkwardly beside the other drivers. Most of them said hello to him and he simply nodded in response. After a while, Takumi felt that someone was staring at him, looking up he was met with Ryousuke's gaze. The older man's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the beginning of a bruise on the younger driver's cheek. Takumi flushed under his stare and diverted his eyes down to the pavement, which caused Ryousuke to frown.

Ryousuke studied the young driver closely; he knew that Takumi was a very shy and quiet boy. He had patience like a stone but he could be quite scary when he was mad and he was not comfortable being in the spotlight. Ryousuke was sure that Takumi didn't know that he radiated something. Ryousuke didn't really know what it was, but he had felt it when he first saw him on Akina, he knew that his younger brother had felt it too and it only grew stronger each day. Although it was against his general nature to pry into someone's personal life, that bruise made Ryousuke a little worried, _'Who had hit him and why?'_ He felt a strange feeling, one he usually only felt towards his younger brother. Protectiveness.

"Let's start the meeting." Ryousuke said as he closed his laptop. He watched as the members of his team walked into the house, he stayed behind knowing that Takumi would be the last one to enter the house. As Takumi walked past him, the older Takahashi grabbed Takumi's arm and watched as the others disappear into the house before he spoke. The young man before him flinched at the sudden contact; he looked up at Ryousuke for a second before looking back down at the floor and tried to relax.

"Is everything alright, Fujiwara?"

"Yes." Takumi said in a low voice as he looked up at the team leader in confusion.

"Then what happened to your face?" Ryousuke asked him as he brushed the bruised cheek lightly. Takumi's face reddened with embarrassment as Ryousuke's soft caress, and confusion ran rampant through his body at the concern exhibited by the older Takahashi brother.

"Umm...I fell out of bed." Takumi mumbled, he felt bad for lying to Ryousuke but didn't want to tell him the truth and he had probably deserved the slap from Bunta.

Ryousuke looked at him for a long time, not revealing what he was thinking. After a minute he gave a short nod and walked into the house. Takumi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and followed Ryousuke.

Keisuke watched as his older brother walked into the room where they held the Project D meetings, he could easily read his brother and knew that something was bothering him. Keisuke noticed Takumi walk into the room and sat down staring at his hands. Keisuke looked back at his brother who just shook his head slightly and then started to speak.

"The team won't race this weekend, they would only have a few practice runs on Akina." Ryousuke paused before continuing, "To celebrate the teams fifth win a row, a party would be thrown tonight." Ryousuke paused again as every cheered, slapping each other's back in congratulations and excitement, after all, the Takahashi's were known for their parties. "But," Ryousuke spoke over the excitement, everyone quietened instantly, "first we will read some information that I collected from the latest races and then tune the cars."

Takumi stood with Keisuke looking at the FD's engine; he listened as the younger Takahashi told him about how they would tune it. Takumi listened carefully, but he soon felt someone's eyes on him, he tried to ignore it but it was making him uncomfortable. He looked up and once again met Ryousuke's emotionless stare.

Why was Ryousuke staring at him like that? Was he angry with him? Probably, Takumi concluded, he always messed up one way or another.

"Hey, Fujiwara! Are you listening to me?" Keisuke slapped him on the back of his head lightly.

Takumi nodded and turned back to concentrate on the engine.

Not long after that Ryousuke announced that it was time for dinner. They would order in and the party would start around seven. The team mates cheered as they walked towards their cars, they had learnt by now to keep an extra set of clothes in their cars for times like this. You never knew what the Takahashi brothers would do.

Keisuke looked towards his brother and saw him watching at Takumi as the young boy walked over to his 86. Keisuke walked up to his older brother and lent against the wall besides him. Together they watched as Takumi grabbed his clothes and walked slowly into the house, his eyes downcast the whole time.

"What's up, Aniki?" Keisuke asked as Takumi disappeared.

"I don't know." Ryousuke said turning to look at Keisuke.

"Why are you keeping such a close eye on Fujiwara? I can see that you are worried about something."

"I feel like something isn't right."

"Ah ha..." Keisuke frowned, "Then I'll keep an eye on him too."

Ryousuke nodded and both brothers walked into the house together.

* * *

The party was a success with everyone having fun, talking and drinking with each other. Takumi sat on one of the sofas and quietly surveyed the people around him. He usually didn't like parties but this one made him feel a little better. A few people had come up and talked to him but one of the Takahashi brothers always came along and made him uncomfortable.

Now he was sitting alone, drinking a soda, happy for the alone time, he saw Keisuke dancing with some girl and Ryousuke, as always, was surrounded by his fan girls.

Takumi was very grateful that the brothers seemed to care for him, but he didn't know why they would. As the depressing thoughts from earlier came back to him, he remembered that Bunta had set a new curfew for him. Panicking, he looked at his watch which showed 20 minutes past nine. _Shit_, he thought to himself as he stood up and walked quickly over to Ryousuke.

Ryousuke had been watching Takumi as he sat on the couch. He frowned slightly as the younger boy paled and hurriedly walked towards him. Ryousuke excused himself from the girls and took a few steps towards Takumi.

"Sorry, Ryousuke-san," Takumi mumbled looking down at his feet, "I have to go."

"It's okay. I'll walk you to the car."

Takumi mumbled thanks as they walked hurriedly out to the 86. The young drive got into the car and with a rumbling of horsepower the car started.

"Drive safely. It's going to snow soon." Ryousuke said looking into Takumi's eyes.

Takumi just stared at him before nodding then he pulled out of the driveway and drove homeward.

* * *

Takumi turned off the engine, and hurriedly made his way out of the car. '_Ten past ten. Shit! I'm late. If dad's still up, I'm in serious trouble.'_ Takumi sighed as he got out of the car, locked the doors and walked the short distance. Just as he was about to open the door an ice cold wind blew past him. _Ryousuke-san was right, it would snow tonight_, Takumi thought idly.

He took off his shoes and walked into the small living room where Bunta was sitting at the table with a newspaper and sake in front of him. Takumi stood behind his father, his hands in front of him, head down and waited.

Bunta slowly laid down the paper, took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth, lighting it. He took a deep drag and breathed out the smoke, and then he emptied his cup of sake in one swig. He put the cigarette in his mouth as he stood up and walked over towards his son. Takumi could feel the breath of his drunken father as he stood over him and he steeled himself. Bunta slapped him hard on the same cheek as this morning, but the force of this one made Takumi's head snap back and slam into the wall, Bunta advanced on him as he tried to gather himself. Takumi didn't offer any resistance as his father grabbed him by the wrist, swung him around and shoved him against the wall face first.

"You killed her and yet you are so much like her, it makes me sick." Bunta sneered as he pressed Takumi against the wall and twisted Takumi's wrist painfully. Takumi felt the bones grind together and closed his trying to stop tears of pain roll down his face. As Bunta pressed him harder against the wall, making it harder for him to breath, Takumi let out a low moan.

Bunta gave a final hard twist, almost breaking the bones in the young Fujiwara's wrist, before he twisted Takumi around and grabbed his shirt, looking deeply into Takumi's before roughly shoving his son away from him. Takumi tried to stay upright, but his knees gave out and he sagged down the wall, breathing harshly.

"Get up to your room!" Bunta spat out, kicking Takumi's feet.

Pushing himself up from the floor, cradling his hurt arm Takumi staggered up to his room.

_"You killed her and yet you are so much like her, I makes me sick!"_ The words echoed in his mind, his father never talked about his mother and Takumi knew that he shouldn't ask unless he wanted a beating. He slowly took of his clothes and laid down on the bed, he would have liked to see his mother, to know her, but she was dead. She died giving birth to him and his father had never forgiven him for that.

Takumi closed his eyes as he held his injured hand to his chest, it hurt like hell but he deserved it, he sighed as he tried to get some sleep, he had to deliver tofu tomorrow and it would be snowing outside.

He loved to drift down Akina in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 2 

Takumi opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed, a quarter to four and time to get up. With a heavy sigh, he got out of bed and stretched carefully, he was a little sore but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked down at his throbbing wrist, it was dark blue and a bit swollen, Takumi shrugged, he had deserved it.

Bunta was waiting for him as he walked downstairs; the older Fujiwara looked at his son with blank eyes and offered him an icepack.

Takumi looked at him questioningly, Bunta motioned at his wrist Takumi nodded and accepted it. That was a close to an apology he would get, yet it meant alot to him but he knew what happened last night would happen again if he didn't do as his father told him to.

He let the icepack rest a few minutes on his wrist as he ate a small breakfast before he pulled on his jacket and went outside to his 86. Before he got into the car Takumi allowed himself to breath in the cold air and watch the snow.

It had snowed a couple of centimetres and it was beautiful, he heard the door open and close behind him so he walked quickly to the 86 and got in.

Bunta handed him a cup of water and he was off, delivering tofu yet again.

Takumi shifted into gear as he drifted down the mountain, his injured wrist was causing him some trouble as he spun the wheel. It prevented him from turning the steering wheel as much as he wanted and made him feel like he was in the gum tape death match again.

Even with his injured wrist, Takumi was able to make it home quickly, although it took him one or two minutes longer. Bunta was waiting for him as he walked into the room; the older man offered a new icepack before turning back to his newspaper. Taking the icepack, Takumi placed it on his wrist, mumbled a low thanks before he walked up to his room to get some rest.

* * *

"Takumi, phone!" He jerked awake as Bunta yelled up at him. Slowly he walked down to answer the phone. It was Ryousuke.

"Fujiwara, we will practice on the mountain this evening. We meet at the garage first and then drive up to Akina." Takumi felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of the deep voice on the other line.

"Okay."

"Good. Don't be too late." And with that the older Takahashi hung up.

Setting the phone back down, Takumi walked over to his father, who sat on the floor drinking and reading the newspaper. Takumi could smell the stench of alcohol on Bunta's breath as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Project D is having a practice race this evening..." Takumi started, not really knowing what to say.

Bunta looked up at him with his eyes half closed and cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. After looking at his son for a couple of minutes, he grunted and went back to drinking and reading.

Takumi knew that he would do the run tomorrow morning as well, sighing he got up and walked to his room.

A couple of hours later, Takumi drove into the driveway at Takahashi house. Everyone was already in the garage working on their cars. Takumi got out of his 86, closed the door carefully and walked into the garage. Before he got out of the car he looked at himself in the rear view mirror, his small bruise had gotten a larger thanks to Bunta's second slap. But it wasn't too noticeable.

"To day will be the day that I beat you!" Keisuke greeted him as he walked into the garage.

Takumi just nodded and smiled a little. Keisuke and he were friends but the younger Takahashi brother still aimed to beat him on the mountain. He was getting faster, so it wouldn't surprise Takumi if he did.

"So you don't believe me?" Keisuke said as he saw Takumi's small smile.

"I do believe you." Takumi said.

"Don't mock me, little one. You get faster every time we race but I will beat you!" Keisuke said as he ruffled Takumi's hair. Keisuke didn't hand out many compliments, so everyone in the garage was staring at Takumi, but they already knew that he was one of a kind.

Takumi only looked down at the ground and flushed bright red, embarrassed by the attention and the sudden use of a pet name. _'Little one?' _Takumi pondered, _'Since when does Keisuke-san call me anything but Fujiwara?"_

"As long as both of you do your best, few people will beat us" Ryousuke said as he walked into the garage. He looked at his younger brother and then at the younger driver, who eyes were glued to the floor. "Let's get moving."

All the racers cheered at the last line and run towards their cars, challenging and making fun of each other.

Ryousuke watched as Takumi walked slowly to the 86, their eyes met briefly before the young man drove off. The older Takahashi brother got into his white FC and followed the 86 closely.

_Was the bruise on Takumi's cheek bigger? Was he driving a little more stiff than usual up the mountain?_

Ryousuke knew that Takumi had lied to him yesterday but had decided not to push the younger man. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to pursue the issue at a later date.

He got out of his FC and walked over to the drivers as they started to line up for the practice races. With Ryousuke's nod of assent, the two racers roared away; he walked over to the two technicians who helped with tuning Keisuke's and Takumi's cars. Ryousuke told them to ride with the top drivers to record how the cars reacted to the tuning they had done and the drivers were off.

He sat typing on his laptop, not really concentrating on the screen before him and when the two technicians walked up to him, he gladly put it down. They talked about the improvements and such things, Ryousuke listen carefully and every important information so he could use it in his simulations. He thanked them but the technician that had been driving with Takumi lingered so they could talk privately.

Takumi stood beside Keisuke, drinking some water and listening to the younger Takahashi brother as he talked about what had happened at the party after he left yesterday.

The young Fujiwara listened only with one ear as he felt some one watch him, he looked up and around only to notice Ryousuke and the technician speaking. Ryousuke was watching the younger man intensely, sending shivers down his spine.

Takumi looked away, shrugging a little and feeling a bit uncomfortable as he felt that they were talking about him. His driving hadn't been his best today because of his wrist but he didn't want to make excuses or tell anyone that he was hurt. He looked down at his hands, his jacket was in the 86 but he had big college sweatshirt on the sleeves were long enough to mask the blue and swollen wrist.

_Had the technician seen it somehow? And was he telling Ryousuke-san about it?_ Takumi felt his cheeks grow hot as he thought to himself. _Why would anyone care?_ He walked over to his 86 as Ryousuke walked towards them.

Ryousuke thanked the technician for the information and then walked over to his younger brother who was now talking to his technician because Takumi had gone to his car.

Keisuke looked at his brother as he walked towards him, he could tell that something was up and then he looked over to Takumi who was leaning on the side of the 86 looking a bit bored as he usually did.

"Keisuke, I'm going to ride beside you for a last practice race with Fujiwara."

"Alright, Aniki."

"Fujiwara, let's go for one last race before calling it a night." Ryousuke said getting into the passenger side of Keisuke's FD. Takumi nodded and got into his 86.

"What's up?" Keisuke asked his brother as they drove to the starting position.

"I want to see how Fujiwara is handling the car. Look closely."

Keisuke nodded not really understanding what his brother was meaning and they drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, he noticed something was off with Takumi's driving. Takumi was still driving fast and as good as always but something was different.

"It's like he can't turn the wheel fully..." He said out loud.

"Yes, his driving seems stiff." Ryousuke agreed nodding.

"How did you notice?"

"I saw something on the way here, but the technician told me something that made me want to see it for myself."

The race was soon over, Takumi winning but not with as much as he used to. Ryousuke walked over to 86 and got into the passenger side.

"Fujiwara, let's go and get my car."

Takumi only looked at first then started to blush as Ryousuke met his eyes, nodding, Takumi started up the mountain.

The older Takahashi watched the younger driver closely, Takumi felt his eyes on him and it made him press down on the gas pedal. Takumi pulled up behind the white FC, he turned off the engine and sat staring out the windshield.

Ryousuke sat and studied the young man beside him, he saw that something was wrong with Takumi's driving and the technician had told him that he had glimpsed a big nasty bruise on Takumi's wrist.

Keisuke pulled up behind them and got out of his yellow FD, Takumi glanced at Ryousuke before getting out too. He walked over to the guardrail and looked out over the valley, pushing his hands down his front pockets but changed his mind as the action hurt his wrist. He could feel their eyes on his back, watching his every move. The two brothers looked at each other then walked over to him.

"Let me see your hand." Ryousuke said holding out his own.

Takumi looked at the proffered hand for a second, then he sighed and pulled up the arm of his sweatshirt revealing the injured wrist.

"What the hell happened?" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Nothing.." Takumi mumbled quietly looking down at the ground.

"Nothing? If it compromises with your driving it's something!" Keisuke's voice became higher with each word. "Who did this to you?"

"No one" Takumi's voice was so low that it was just a low whisper, his hand still in Ryousuke's. God, he felt so embarrassed, they didn't know that he deserved it but it felt good to know that they seemed to care.

"Fujiwara, if you can't admit that you are injured you are a danger to us all. It will compromise the Project." Ryousuke knew right away that the cold words coming out of his mouth was the wrong ones. Keisuke just stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

Takumi looked up at him, chilled to the bone and for a second Ryousuke saw the tremendous hurt he had caused the young driver. Snow started to fall down on them and the silence was deafening.

Takumi snatched back his hand, turned on his heel and stalked over to the 86.

"Fujiwara! Wait!" Ryousuke yelled reaching out and trying to stop him but the younger man was already at his car. "Fujiwara!"

The younger man slammed his door shut, ignoring Ryousuke's shouts and with a roar of the engine he drove off.

"You are so stupid!" Keisuke shouted as he walked over to his car. "Pray to God that he doesn't drive off the road, because if he does I'm going to kick your ass. Older brother or not!"

Ryousuke stood still in the snow as his brother sped off after Takumi. He felt sick in the stomach as remembering the look of hurt in the young man's eyes that he had caused. How could things go so wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 3 

Takumi got into his 86, he could hear Ryousuke calling his name but he couldn't face the older Takahashi brother right now. He knew that Ryousuke was right, that he had endangered the team and his co-driver.

As he took a corner in high speed, he swung the wheel hard, ignoring the pain from his injured wrist. The 86 drifted easily in the snow, bumping into the railing a little, making the car skid a little but he corrected it and drove a little slower into the next corner.

If it had been a real race tonight, he could have destroyed Project D's reputation and all the hard work would have been for nothing.

Takumi shook his head as he pressed down the gas pedal, his father was right. He hated to admit it but when Ryousuke had taken his hand and examine it, he had felt a little hope that someone cared for him. But he knew better now, and he understood why Ryousuke was so angry at him.

Takumi had risked the younger Takahashi's life tonight when they raced together.

He drove into the last corner on autopilot and started to take the curve as he usually did but as he started to turn the wheel, he became aware that he drove too fast.

For a second Takumi panicked when he felt the wheels losing their grip but then his instincts kicked in. He took his foot of the gas, started to break carefully as he swung the wheel hard, the car slowly turned and he was through it.

Takumi took a deep breath as he drove towards his home, slowing down as he drove through the city.

* * *

Ryousuke jumped into his FC and he drove quickly after Takumi. He could still see the emotion in the young Fujiwara's eyes when he spoke those awful words. He slammed his hand against the wheel, how could he be so stupid?

As he followed the 86 down the mountain, he became aware that it was getting harder for him to keep up with the young driver. His other thoughts flew out the window as he watched as Takumi bump into the railing. The 86 skidded but Takumi got through it and then he slowed down a little.

Ryousuke was amazed at how Takumi could handle his car in the snow, he knew that the young man was a very good driver but to handle the 86 in the snow that well was incredible to watch.

Suddenly the white and black car in front of him picked up speed, making it hard for the FC to keep up. Ryousuke watched as it drove into the last corner of the course in very high speed. He wanted to shout out to Takumi to slow down but he knew that the other driver wouldn't hear him.

So with fear clutching his stomach he watched the 86 take the corner in high speed almost making its tires losing their grip but the like magic the car swerved back and cleared the corner.

Ryousuke stopped his car and got out, Keisuke stopped beside him and got out of his yellow FD.

"Did you see that?" Keisuke yelled.

"Yes…"

"Lucky for you that he cleared that corner. I would have kicked your ass if he got hurt." Keisuke said as he gripped his older brother's shoulder.

"I understand, I would have done it too."

"Let's get home and talk it through before we talk to Fujiwara." Keisuke squeezed his brother's shoulder before he got into the car and drove home.

* * *

Takumi parked the car in its place outside the tofu shop, turned off the engine and leaned back. He didn't want to go in just yet, so he sat still, watching the snow fall around him, entranced by it's simply beauty.

It was quiet and tranquil night and Takumi shivered a bit as the car grew colder. He looked down at his hands and could almost feel the warm sensation of Ryousuke's hand on his again.

Takumi took a deep breath and exhaled despondently, he would have to leave the team now for sure. Neither of the Takahashi brothers would want such a dangerous and egocentric driver on Project D.

He leaned his head against the cold wheel and closed his eyes. How could he do something so stupid? Why did he always have to destroy the good things?

When Takumi looked up from the wheel, he saw his father standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette.

Takumi watched as Bunta slowly walked towards the 86, and sighed as he got out of the car. When he saw his father started to walk around the car he remembered that he had hit the guard rail. Takumi prayed that the damage wasn't bad enough to be noticed. But when he Bunta stopped at the back of the car, Takumi's face paled,the younger Fujiwara walked quickly to take a look at the damage. Looking at the back bumper, he noticed the scratches his father had stopped to examine. It wasn't big but neither was it small. Takumi looked up to his father and he knew that he was in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 4

Bunta stared at his son who was looking back at him with sad eyes, which made Bunta even angrier _'He should be afraid of me for damaging my car! Stupid boy! I'll just have to teach him a lesson.' _

Although he should have been afraid of what his father would do to him, looking into his father's angry eyes only made Takumi sad. Sad because that was the only way his father looked at him lately. If his own father couldn't love him, how could anyone else?

Bunta grabbed Takumi roughly by the neck and dragged him into the shop, throwing Takumi into the living room so hard that the younger Fujiwara hit the wall with a bang making the paintings on the wall fall down.

Takumi lied on the floor, dazed from the impact. He looked up to see his father closing in on him and tried to sit up but Bunta was as fast as a snake. He grabbed Takumi's injured wrist and hauled him to his feet, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from Takumi.

"What did I do to deserve a son like you?" Bunta screamed as he grabbed his son by his shirt, slamming the small body into the wall with each word. "I was a good driver. I was the best! People cheered for me!"

"I..." Takumi started to utter.

"People remembered Fujiwara Bunta, they knew who I was! Then your mother came along. She was the best thing that ever happened to me! And then you came! You took her away from me! And now no one knows me, they only talk about Fujiwara Takumi and the Akina 86!" Bunta slammed Takumi harder against the wall. "I'm the one they should be speaking of! You can't even drive down the mountain without damaging the car! I tried to teach you but you are so stupid!"

Takumi's back hurt but he tried to fight back the tears, he was almost sure that the wall behind him was going to break from the force that Bunta slamming him into the wall.

He limply grabbed his father's wrist that held his shirt, just holding on hoping that his father would get tired soon.

"And wasn't that enough that those two Takahashi brothers come and try to make you better! They don't know anything about racing!" Bunta yelled and started to curse both Ryousuke and Keisuke by name.

Hearing their names, Takumi snapped. His father had no right talking about them like that. Both brothers worked hard and they were the best drivers in Japan.

Takumi's hold on his father's wrist tightened and he did something he never thought he would do. He hit Bunta. The older Fujiwara staggered back, losing his grip on Takumi's shirt and the two Fujiwara's merely stared at each other. Bunta couldn't believe that his son had dared to hit him. Staring at his son, his disbelief soon turned to anger.

"How dare you!" Bunta screamed as he gather himself.

"You have no right talking about them like that." Takumi's voice was low but clear.

Bunta walked up to him and slapped him hard, causing Takumi to fall yet again against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk back to me" Bunta growled, looming over the prone body of his son.

Takumi gathered himself, pushed himself from the wall and stared defiantly at his father. He thought he saw something in his father's eyes that resembled fear and regret, but he brushed it away, walking past his father and out the door, into the falling snow.

* * *

Ryousuke was driving through the streets, trying to clear his mind. He and Keisuke had had a long talk about what had happen. Keisuke was pretty angry at him for treating Takumi that way and he was surprised how much his brother cared for the younger driver. He was even more surprised of how easily his brother could read him.

Ryousuke shook his head, Keisuke had told him that you couldn't deny your feelings if you wanted a happy life. When did his younger brother grow up to be the one who held all the answers?

They both liked Takumi but what should they do about it? If Takumi talked to them ever again, what would they say?

At that Keisuke just shrugged his shoulders, time will tell, was the only thing he said to his older brother's questions.

Ryousuke gripped the wheel harder and sighed. He needed to talk to Takumi, to say that he didn't mean what he had said. He looked out the windshield at the falling snow, it was dark outside and the snow made it hard to see. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him, Ryousuke braked hard and was grateful that he had been driving slowly. He was about to curse at the person in front of him for not watching where they were going, when he realised who it was.

It was Takumi, without a jacket, Ryousuke threw his car door open and shouted the younger driver's name as he ran towards him.

Takumi was cold, really cold but he kept on going. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he brushed it off as his imagination. He was so cold and tired; his body ached with every step he took. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Ryousuke was just about to say something when Takumi stumbled and would have fallen if the older Takahashi brother hadn't caught him.

"Takumi..." Ryousuke muttered in a low voice as he took a good look at the younger driver, "what happened to you?"

"Ryousuke-san?" Takumi whispered, "I'm so cold" and with that he fell unconscious.

"Takumi!" Ryousuke panicked but calmed when he saw that Takumi was still breathing. He picked up the younger man and his brow furrowed at the low moan of pain that escaped the boy's lips. Carefully Ryousuke carried him to his FC, amazed at how light the boy was. He gently sat Takumi down in the passenger seat and buckled him up before getting into the FC and driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 5 

Ryousuke drove the FC carefully through the snow, trying not to disturb the prone body next to him. Stopping at a red light, he glanced over at the unconscious boy. Unable to resist himself, Ryousuke leaned over and softly touched Takumi's uninjured cheek, surprised by the softness of the young man's skin. A honk from the car behind him broke Ryousuke from his reverie and he quickly snatched his hand back and drove home.

Keisuke was waiting for him outside when he pulled into the driveway, the older Takahashi brother had called to tell him he had found Takumi wandering in the snow.

"How is he?" Keisuke asked as Ryousuke exited the FC.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Ryousuke said as he closed the car door and walked around the car. He opened the passenger door, unbuckled the seatbelt and reached for Takumi's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Takumi" Ryousuke said softly as he gently shook Takumi. When there was no response, Ryousuke tried again, this time shaking Takumi a little harder. He watched as Takumi's eyes fluttered open and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ryousuke-san?" Takumi mumble a little surprised at seeing the older man.

"It's alive!" Keisuke exclaimed happily reaching into the car to ruffle Takumi's wet hair.

Ignoring his brother's boisterous behaviour, Ryousuke leant in closer, "How are you feeling?" he asked concern colouring his voice.

"Fine" Confused, Takumi looked around, and noticed he was in the white FC. _'How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was leaving the shop_. "Why am I in your car?"

"Let's get you inside first, we can talk about what happened later."

Takumi nodded but felt uneasy, why were they so nice to him? He hadn't forgotten about what happened earlier. Standing up, Takumi was assaulted by an intense pain shooting from his back, eliciting a wave of dizziness. He would have fallen if the two brothers hadn't caught him.

"Whoa there, little one," Keisuke said, as he held onto Takumi's arm, "take it easy."

Takumi tried to open his mouth to say something but the pain in his back made it hard for him to breathe and the dizziness made him see dark spots. He felt himself slipping into darkness.

Ryousuke and Keisuke watched as Takumi's face went pale, then the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he became limp in their arms.

"Let's get him inside." Ryousuke said. They carried the young driver into the house and to one of the guest bedrooms.

"We have to get him out of these wet clothes and warm him up." The older Takahashi said and Keisuke nodded. They looked at each other, both embarrassed but equally concerned about their friend.

Ryousuke took a deep breath and they started to take of Takumi's wet clothes. Keisuke let out a harsh sound as he saw the bruises on Takumi's back.

"What is it?" Ryousuke asked looking over at Takumi's back.

"I'm going to kill the person who did this!" Keisuke said, his face red with anger and clenched his fist. Ryousuke nodded, feeling anger welling up inside him too, but first they needed to take care of Takumi.

"Let's take care of him first and then we can ask him what happened."

Keisuke helped his brother take off Takumi's pants and laid him on his side, then watched as his brother carefully arranged the covers over the boy. They both stood over the bed, watching Takumi.

"He looks so perfect lying there. Who could want to hurt something so beautiful?" Ryousuke whispered to himself as he dragged a chair and sat down beside the bed. He leant forward and reverently brushed the bangs out of the boys face, still amazed how soft the skin under his hands was.

_'He looks so innocent'_ Keisuke thought to himself as he stood behind the chair and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'll get us some coffee." He offered and walked out, feeling the need for a cigarette.

* * *

Takumi slowly opened his eyes and looked around briefly, confused as he didn't recognize the room he was in. As he lifted his head from the pillow he saw Ryousuke half-lying, half-sitting in a chair beside his bed and not far from that he saw Keisuke lying in a sofa, both were asleep.

Takumi felt his both cheeks turn red as he remembered what happen, he had passed out in front of the two brothers and they had obviously carried him into their house. And then undressed him! How embarrassing!

Slowly and carefully he swung his legs over the side and sat up, trying not to moan from the pain in his back. He didn't want to wake them up, feeling that they had done enough for him.

Takumi pushed himself off the bed, stood still for as moment to let the dizziness settle down then he carefully took a step forward. He felt okay, if he ignored his back.

He walked quietly past the chair Ryousuke was sitting in and made his way out the door looking for the bathroom.

Stirring from his slumber, Ryousuke looked at the empty bed, _'Where did Takumi go?'_ he wondered worriedly to himself. Hearing the toilet flush, Ryousuke hurried towards the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Takumi, are you in there? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Takumi answered as he opened the door. "I just needed to borrow the bathroom." Takumi shifted awkwardly in front of Ryousuke, and blushed when he realised that Ryousuke had called him 'Takumi' instead of the usual 'Fujiwara'.

Ryousuke nodded, trying not to stare at the almost naked Takumi in front of him. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down. He wasn't used to be affected by someone like this. Suddenly Keisuke came running out of the bedroom, searching around frantically, obviously for them. He screeched to a halt as he saw the two standing by the bathroom.

"Thank God! You two scared me half to death!"

"Take it easy, Keisuke." Ryousuke said with a small smile.

Takumi looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed at the attention both brothers were giving him. He made to walk back to the bedroom, but the brothers were instantly by his sides.

"Here. Let us help you." Ryousuke said as he and Keisuke took a hold of each of Takumi's arms, steadying him.

Takumi felt his cheek grow hot at the gesture and he didn't take his eyes off the floor as they slowly walked to the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed every step was causing him great deal of pain and he let out a grateful sigh as he lied down on the bed. Both brothers heard the little sigh and traded concerned glances with each other.

"Takumi, is your back bothering you alot?" Ryousuke asked as he kneeled beside the bed and brushed some hair from the young man's face.

Takumi's breath stuck in his throat when the older brother brushed his hair from his face, he closed his eyes enjoying the touch. Opening his eyes he looked at the two brothers and saw the concern in their eyes.

_'Why are they so nice to me?'_ He thought. He had risked Keisuke's life when they raced before.

"Takumi, about what I said earlier…" Ryousuke started, as if he had read the younger mans thoughts.

"He was being an ass." Keisuke said sitting down, his arm crossed over his chest. "He was just worried and didn't know how to express it."

"Keisuke…" The older brother seemed a little embarrassed.

"But he was right…" Takumi said in a low voice. "I was really selfish and stupid. I put Keisuke-san's life in danger."

"Takumi, don't be so stupid." The younger brother said, laying a hand on the youngest shoulder. "You are one of the most unselfish people I know."

"But…"

"What I said was wrong and totally out of line." Ryousuke said. "But we can discuss it later. I can see that you're in pain, should we take you to the hospital?"

"No, I don't need a hospital." Takumi said horrified. "I just need some aspirin and then I can go home."

"In your dreams!" Keisuke exclaimed. "I'll get the aspirin and then you will rest. After that, we will talk about what happened to you."

The younger Takahashi brother walked out of the room to get a glass of water and the painkillers before Takumi could say anything else. Ryousuke remained kneeling beside Takumi and looked at him with his penetrating eyes.

Takumi looked back, and then cast his eyes down. _Could he tell him about the beatings? Should he? He deserved them anyway, right?_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately 

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 6

Keisuke came back with the aspirin and a glass of water, Takumi nodded his thanks and swallowed them down. He leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling tired all of sudden.

"Hey Takumi," Keisuke said noticing that the young driver looked ready to fall asleep, "we need to talk about what happened to you."

"Yes, I agree with my brother." Ryousuke said looking deeply into Takumi's eyes, "And the truth please."

Takumi looked at both brothers, he didn't want to lie to them, especially after everything they did for him but he didn't want to tell them what really happened either. Would they see him as a failure too?

He opened his mouth to say something when the phone started to ring. At first it seemed that neither of the brothers made a move to answer the phone as hearing Takumi's explanation was more important to them.

"I'll get it" Ryousuke said with a sigh and walked out of the room. Keisuke stayed behind watching Takumi, who blushed under his stare.

"Yes, Takumi is here." Ryousuke said walking back into the room with a portable phone to his ear. Takumi looked up at the older Takahashi brother upon hearing his name. "No. No, I'm not letting him go home by himself in the state he's in, it's quite cold outside. Ok, see you soon, Fujiwara-san." Ryousuke hung up the phone and looked at Takumi.

"Your father is on his way."

Takumi sighed as he started to sit up, holding the big blanket closely around him, now he was in big trouble. Bunta wasn't the kind of person who liked to drive people around.

"Thanks for helping me." Takumi said looking down at his feet. "I need my clothes."

"They're still wet. You can borrow some of mine." Keisuke offered.

"Thank you..."

Keisuke nodded, as he walked by his older brother he glanced at him but his brother ignored him his eyes glued to the young man sitting on the bed.

"Takumi…." Ryousuke didn't know what to say but felt that he needed to say something. Mr. Fujiwara had insisted that Takumi should get home by himself without a jacket. "If he didn't put it on he only has himself to blame." Fujiwara-san had said. Ryousuke had started to feel uneasy as the older man sounded really angry before their call ended.

He kneeled in front of Takumi and took a long look at boy in front of him. Takumi kept his eyes on the floor, his features were a bit paler than usual, making the bruise on his cheek more noticeable.

Ryousuke couldn't help himself as he raised his hand and lightly touched the uninjured cheek, the skin under his fingers were so soft and smooth. Takumi's eyes shot up at the unexpected caress. Ryousuke looked into Takumi's eyes which were looking at him with confusion showing clearly in them. Ryousuke watched as those eyes flutter closed and Takumi leant into his hand.

_'This feels so right. But why is Ryousuke-san being so nice to me?' _Takumi thought to himself as he leant into the warmth that was Ryousuke's hand.

"Takumi…" Ryousuke said again, the sound of the elder's voice made the younger one look at him. "Did your father do this to you?"

Takumi blushed and looked away from Ryousuke unsure of what to say. He didn't want to lie to Ryousuke, but if he told him the truth, Ryousuke would probably agree with his father. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Keisuke walked into the room with some clothes.

"Here you go, little one."

"Thank you." Takumi mumbled a blush still evident on his cheeks.

Ryousuke stood up stretching, and crossed his arms over his chest, but neither of the brothers made a move towards the door as Takumi looked up at them for them to leave so he could get dressed.

"I can dress myself, you know." Takumi mumbled sounding a bit sulky.

"We bet you can. But it's best if we keep an eye on you so you don't fall flat on your face." Keisuke snickered with a wide smile.

Takumi snorted and shook his head. He leant forward to put the pants on and held his breath as his back protested at the movement, clenching his teeth shut trying not to groan out loud. _'I've embarrassed myself enough in front of the Takahashi's. I don't want them to think I'm more pathetic than they probably already do' _Takumi thought to himself as he fought to ignore the pain. When he straightened up again, his breathing was shallow and he glanced up at the two brothers in front of him to see if they had noticed.

Keisuke was looking at him with an odd expression in his eyes while Ryousuke was scrutinizing his every move, taking in every detail and processing them in his head.

The loud doorbell rang throughout the house and Takumi unconsciously took a deep breath and steeled himself as he walked out of the room between the two brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 7 

The trio walked together down the stairs, an air of unsolved questions lingered but no one said anything. They came down to the hall and Takumi took a deep breath as Keisuke opened the front door.

Bunta was standing outside. They could see the 86 in the driveway with the engine still running. Ryousuke politely asked the older man to come inside, but Bunta ignored him.

"Takumi, let's go" was all he said as he turned around and walked towards the car.

Takumi looked at Ryousuke apologetically and was about to open his mouth to say something when his father interrupted him.

"Now!" His father shouted. Takumi turned to see his father was already in the 86, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and glaring at him.

The younger Fujiwara blushed and quickly mumbled his thanks to the Takahashi brothers before he rushing over to the 86 as fast as his back allowed him to.

Ryousuke and Keisuke stood in the doorway as Takumi and his father drove away, both feeling a bit uneasy. The younger brother looked at his brother as he closed the door, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't like this, Aniki."

"I know what you mean but we have to have patience. All we can do for now is let Takumi know that we will be there for him, no matter what." Ryousuke said as he headed towards the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, with Keisuke following him.

"Patience? You know that I hate that word, I can't stand waiting around." Grumbled Keisuke as he reached for the cup of coffee Ryousuke had poured for him.

"Well, Keisuke, that's all we can do for now." Ryousuke sat down and sipped on his coffee.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, Takumi sat staring out the window glancing occasionally at his father. Bunta's face was emotionless as he drove them home, even though he felt Takumi looking at him from time to time. The older Fujiwara sucked on his cigarette and cast a side-glance on his son, the bruises he had giving him stood out on his pale face.

Bunta knew that he raised Takumi hard, but the world was a hard place to live in and you have to be prepared for it.

And he knew that when he drank, he easily lost control, that things got out of hand and yesterday was a good example of that. He loved his son, but when he saw his wife's eyes looking back at him through Takumi's eyes, the bitterness surfaced once again.

Bunta knew that he would have been a great driver, if Takumi hadn't been born but the hardest part was that his son was turning into a superb driver and he was jealous because Takumi would be the one who would live his dreams.

Bunta sighed to himself, he really needed some sake in his body. The drink usually made life a little easier but sometimes he drank too much and his temper struck out towards Takumi.

But the boy had a habit getting in his way! That wasn't entirely true, but he told himself that so he could look at his son the day after.

He parked the car in the alley beside the tofu shop, turned off the engine of the beloved 86 and lit another cigarette. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke enter his lungs and calm his nerves before breathing it out.

"Let's get inside before we freeze to death." The older Fujiwara said.

Takumi nodded at his father's word and carefully got out the car trying to ignore the pain in his back. He stretched a little, while he waited for his father and then walked quietly behind him into the house.

Bunta sat down at the table in the living room, grabbed a bottle of sake and almost drained it in one swallow. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth spread through his body, and then he looked up at his son who was still standing in the doorway.

"Takumi…." He started as he leant forward and held out his hand motioning for the boy to come closer. He saw a fear in those eyes that reminded him of the love of his life, who died giving birth to his son, Bunta took a deep breath and tried to squash the bitterness. "Get me some more sake. Now." The older man looked away from his son, losing the battle inside himself.

Takumi stared at his father for a couple of seconds, before nodding and walked into the kitchen. He felt a bit uneasy, his father was acting strange and he didn't know what to make of it.

When the old man had said his name it was in a different tone than the one he usually used and it had seemed that he was just about to say something else than he had said.

Takumi shook his head, those few hours in the Takahashi house, being taken cared of had made him forget his place and now he was imaging things.

He took a deep breath as he walked into the living room; he bent awkwardly because of his back and sat the bottles down on the table. He swayed a little as he straightened but he covered himself quickly.

"Get yourself into bed, before you fall flat on your face." Bunta said, draining the second bottle. "You have an early run tomorrow."

Bunta watched as his son nodded and walked stiffly up to his room. The older man shook his head to himself, _'Why was everything so hard?' _He took another swig of the sake and disappeared into the sweet daze of sake drunkenness.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: Busigt-81

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 8 

The next morning Takumi did the run again, he bowed his head not wanting to be disrespectful as Bunta gave him the cup of water. As the younger Fujiwara was driving home his thoughts were of his father.

After he had parked the 86 in its' usual parking spot, Takumi walked into the living room where Bunta was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"I'm sorry..." Takumi said in a low voice looking at his feet but somehow he noticed that Bunta stopped reading. When his father didn't say anything he continued, "For hitting you..."

"Hmm" Bunta squinted at the paper and then nodded to himself before finding words to speak: "Get me some sake, boy."

* * *

Ryousuke sat staring at his computer, he was trying to work on a simulation to help improve his ace's driving but his thoughts kept wandering to Takumi.

He shook his head, amazed over that he suddenly couldn't spend 24 hours without knowing how Takumi was.

Ryousuke closed his laptop and stood up walking over to the window to watch the falling snow. He was worried that he hadn't heard from the young Fujiwara, he could at least call to say that they made it home! He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, he looked up as his younger brother walked in.

"So you're going because of this "waiting" too, huh?" Ryousuke smiled at his brothers words and was, once again, amazed over how easily his brother could read him.

"Yeah, I feel you, Aniki." Keisuke continued as he lit up his own cigarette. "At least he could call us or something..."

"We both know Takumi." Ryousuke said. "He would never call, he hasn't called before and I think that we really need to talk with him before he starts to."

"I know. I know." Keisuke muttered irritably, "but I that doesn't mean that I like it." He concluded in a huff.

"Me to, Keisuke. Me too." Ryousuke sighed as he turned away from the window. Their home phone started to ring and the older Takahashi answered. After a couple of minutes he hung up and looked at his brother. "Well, maybe this would help us to think about other things. We've just been challenged to snow drifting on the Akina."

* * *

Takumi lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling, he heard Bunta moving around downstairs, probably making tofu. He sighed and shifted so he lay on his side, looking out the window. It was snowing outside and he wanted to be out there, driving, drifting but he didn't want to disturb Bunta more the necessary. He felt like they had reached a temporary truce but you could never know what would break it.

Takumi's thoughts wandered to the two Takahashi brothers. They had been really nice to him yesterday and he had enjoyed the warm feeling when Ryousuke had touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the sweet sensation again.

He was shaken from his daydreaming by the phone ringing and he moved to his door as he heard Bunta pick it up.

"Fujiwara tofu shop..." Bunta's voice was a bit raspy but Takumi could clearly hear: "What do you want Takahashi-san?"

Takumi felt hot and cold at the same time when he heard the Takahashi name being spoken, he could understand why they were calling him but it still made him wonder every time. But as the phone call became longer than: "Can I speak to Takumi"-style, he felt himself becoming worried. Were they telling Bunta that they didn't want him on the team anymore and asking him to pass the message on? Ryousuke did say that he had risked Keisuke's life, when he was driving with his injured hand and maybe now when they had had time to think about it, they didn't want him as part of project D anymore.

"Takumi! Phone!" Bunta yelled and Takumi walked slowly down the stairs, looking at his father before taking the phone. Bunta looked at him with his half closed eyes, grunted and then walked out to the kitchen. Hesitantly, Takumi placed the phone to his hear and mumbled his name into it.

"Fujiwara" Hearing this Takumi froze, _'He called me' Fujiwara' again. What happened to 'Takumi'? Does this mean he doesn't care anymore?' _Takumi was so caught up in his own thoughts; he almost missed what Ryousuke said next,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Takumi didn't know what to say, the older Takahashi sounded worried and somehow it made Takumi feel better.

"Good. Project D has been challenged to snow drift on the Akina," Ryousuke said, "We start practice tomorrow."

"Ok."

"And Takumi?"

"Yes?" Takumi felt butterflies in his stomach at the use of his first name, he heard Keisuke in the background and Ryousuke sighed before he continued.

"We'll have that talk."

Takumi froze, unsure of what to do. Did he really want to talk to Ryousuke about what was happening at home? After a while Takumi sighed and mumbled, "Ok." _'It's not like I have a choice on the matter. When Ryousuke-san wanted something not even a tsunami could stop him' _Takumi thought to himself.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Ryousuke heard Takumi hang up the phone and he did the same. Ryousuke felt relieved when he heard the young driver's voice. He had sounded alright, not saying much, but Takumi was known for saying practically nothing. He took a long drag from his cigarette, he had had a little talk with Bunta about letting Takumi drive and felt that they had reached some understanding. But it was only temporary and if the talk with Takumi revealed what he suspected, the next talk with Fujiwara Bunta wouldn't be so "little". 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: DreamSenshi

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 9 

Ryousuke watched in awe as Takumi drifted through the snow-covered turns of Akina with such ease and grace. '_He makes it look so easy. Watching him drive...it's incredible'. _

Next to him, Keisuke was just as awed by Takumi's driving as Ryousuke. '_To drift at that speed on a snow covered mountain? That boy must be extremely brave...or incredible stupid.' _Keisuke thought to himself as he watched Takumi enter Akina's first hairpin.

Glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye, Keisuke voiced his opinions aloud, "His incredible isn't he? To be able to control the car at that speed under these conditions...It's amazing." Ryousuke absently nodded his head in reply.

By the time Keisuke exited the second hairpin, Takumi was already out of sight. Seeing no point in continuing the race and wanting to talk to Ryousuke before they reached Akina's base, Keisuke slowed down. "Aniki..." Keisuke hesitantly began, "Do you really think it's wise to let Fujiwara drive with his injured wrist and back?" It wasn't like him to second guess Aniki but Fujiwara's condition had been bothering him since they started practice. Snow and mountain racing were already a deadly combination, but the fact that Fujiwara was injured only heightened the danger. "He could barely stand on his own two feet the last time we saw him."

Ryousuke sighed and raked his fingers through his hair as he leant back in his seat, "I don't want him driving either. But, when I told him that he shouldn't participate in the upcoming race...he looked like I had physically struck him, so I...I couldn't bring myself to stop him."

Keisuke understood that Fujiwara liked racing and to be told to sit out a race would have killed him, but there was still the issue of Fujiwara's injuries, intending to voice his concerns, Keisuke hesitantly said, "But, Aniki..." However, Ryousuke silenced him by raising his hand.

"I made a deal with him instead. I let him know that I didn't want him driving, but I would give him a chance to prove that he was capable of taking part in the challenge. I told him that I would let him take part in the practice races and after watching him, I would make my decision and what I decide would be final," Ryousuke calmly explained.

There was a long pause as Keisuke pondered over his brother's decision. "Hmm...I guess you're right" Keisuke agreed, slowly nodding his head, "If you had taken me out of a challenge without giving me a chance to prove myself, I would have been thoroughly pissed" Keisuke finished with grin directed at his brother who merely smirked in reply.

* * *

"We'll call it a night after we modify the cars." Ryousuke announced as he exited the yellow FD with Keisuke following behind him. Spotting Takumi standing at the back of the group, Ryousuke waited for the younger man to look up at him to make sure that he was paying attention. When Takumi's head snapped up to meet his eyes, Ryousuke continued speaking, knowing that Takumi understood the underlying message.

Standing at the back of the group, Takumi's surprised eyes shot up from its contemplation of the ground to meet Ryousuke's calm orbs. _Does that mean his letting me race? _Takumi couldn't believe it as he listened to Ryousuke explain what modifications would be done. _He really is letting me race! _If it was in his nature Takumi would have jumped for joy, but as it was, he merely gave Ryousuke a small, tentative smile before looking back down at his hands.

* * *

"Fujiwara."

Takumi's intense contemplation of his feet was interrupted by the rich timbre of Ryousuke's calm, soothing voice. Looking up he saw Ryousuke standing directly in front of him. '_How long has he been standing there?' _Takumi wondered to himself and blushed under Ryousuke's scrutiny.

"Ryousuke-san..." Takumi began, staring at his clasped hands, "Um...th-thank you...um...for letting me...um...race" Takumi stuttered in a voice so low that Ryousuke had to lean forward to hear him.

Ryousuke couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Takumi stood staring at his clasped hands, mumbling incoherent sentences and flushing a charming shade of pink. It was quite endearing, actually. When Takumi peeked at him from under his bangs, Ryousuke couldn't refrain from reaching out a hand to brush those very bangs from Takumi's face. He then had the pleasure of watching Takumi's entire face and neck turn a bright red.

Indescribable warmth spread through Takumi's body at Ryousuke's gentle caress. _What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before..._ Takumi's eyes remained glued to Ryousuke's hand as it travelled from his hair to the side of his face to caress his cheek and then back down to Ryousuke's side.

"Fujiwara..." Ryousuke paused and waited for Takumi to respond. When he didn't receive a response, Ryousuke tried again. "Fujiwara..." Ryousuke raised an eyebrow as Takumi remained unresponsive. He watched in amusement as Takumi continued to stare at the hand he had used to brush away Takumi's hair. "Fujiwara" Ryousuke tried again and chuckled as Takumi stood with his eyes transfixed on his hand.

Takumi was snapped out of his reverie by Ryousuke's deep chuckle. His eyes snapped up and Takumi couldn't help but blush, "Ah..."

_Hmmm...he looks like his going to pop a blood vessel _Ryousuke mused. Now that he had Takumi's attention, and knowing how brief Takumi's attention span was, Ryousuke seized the moment. "Fujiwara..." Ryousuke paused to make sure he still had Takumi's attention, when he was sure he did, he continued, "We need to talk."

Takumi opened his mouth to protest but foreseeing Takumi's resistance, Ryousuke spoke first, "No arguments, Takumi."

Flushing a deeper shade of red from the use of his first name, Takumi gulped and mumbled his consent. He waited for Ryousuke to continue, but when he was met with silence, Takumi looked at Ryousuke, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Not now." Ryousuke said, shaking his head slightly, "You will come back to my place and you and I, along with Keisuke, will talk about what happened the other night." Leaving no room for Takumi to protest, Ryousuke gracefully turned on his heel and walked away with his hands in his trouser pockets.

* * *

Takumi sat nervously twiddling his thumps on the Takahashi's sofa, while, to his left, lounging comfortable in an oversized couch, Keisuke sat smoking a cigarette. From the direction of the kitchen, Ryousuke entered the room holding a tray with three cups of coffee. Accepting the proffered cup, Takumi mumbled a barely audible thank you and clutched the cup between his hands as if it was a life preserve.

Slowly, Ryousuke eased himself into the couch on Takumi's right, took a sip of his coffee before leaning back in the couch.

Taking another drag of his cigarette, Keisuke looked between his brother and Takumi and back again, waiting for someone to speak. _The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. _Wanting to break the silence and hopefully ease the tension, Keisuke opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Ryousuke's shake of his head. He sighed, sat back in his chair and waited for someone to do something. _Damn...I hate waiting._

Just as he thought he was going to explode from impatience, Takumi broke the silence. "Um...y-you wanted to sp-speak to me?" Takumi winced at his weak voice. He hadn't wanted to appear intimidated, but when one was in the presence of the famous Takahashi brothers, alone and in their residence; it was hard not to be.

"Fujiwara..." Ryousuke began and winced at his distant tone. Wanting to sound more personal and caring, Ryousuke tried again, "Takumi, you know why we wanted to talk to you."

"Who hit you?" Keisuke, never one to beat around the bush, asked when Ryousuke paused. He didn't like waiting, and if Ryousuke intended to let Takumi be the first to bring up the topic, they would be here forever.

Rolling his eyes at Keisuke's lack of finesse, Ryousuke mused to himself, _He was never one for being subtle._

Sitting on the sofa, Takumi's hold on his cup tightened until his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to lie to them again; they had been so kind to him, but he didn't want them to know how pathetic he really was.

Seeing Takumi's hesitation, Ryousuke knew that Takumi wasn't about to divulge any information, so he began the slow and painful process of teeth pulling.

"Takumi...we're here to help you. We _want_ to help you, so please no lies," Ryousuke paused and watched as Takumi slowly raised his eyes to meet his own. "We both like you, Takumi, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you..."

"A bit late for that..." Keisuke mumbled. Seeing his brother glare, Keisuke scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Oops...Did I say that out loud?"

Keisuke mumbled an apology as Ryousuke shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off an upcoming headache.

Takumi tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a chuckle at Keisuke's evident discomfort. The Takahashi's brothers were reputed for being cold and aloof. However, when they thought no one was watching or when they were in the company of close friends, the brothers would drop the facade and show their affectionate side, like they were now. Takumi didn't classify himself as a "close friend" of the esteemed Takahashi brothers but, sometimes, when he was in their company, he felt like he was wanted and it felt nice. Watching a repentant Keisuke and an obviously frustrate Ryousuke, Takumi couldn't help but smile and mused about how nice it would be to have a sibling.

"Like I was saying, we _want_ to help you. Let us help you." Ryousuke said, interrupting Takumi's wondering thoughts. Ryousuke waited for Takumi to respond to him but when he was met with silence, he sighed in frustration and thought about how to get Takumi to open up. Ryousuke knew that Takumi wasn't one to provide information willingly, especially personal information. But he also didn't want to force the information out of Takumi, but with the way Takumi was behaving they would be here all night, and Ryousuke was slowly reaching the end of his tether. Ryousuke nodded his head, obviously coming to a decision about something and leant forward and asked the question that had been bothering him for the last two days, "Takumi, did your father do that to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Neither Busigt-81 nor myself own Initial D...unfortunately

Author: DreamSenshi

Editor: DreamSenshi

* * *

Chapter 10 

The only thing that saved Keisuke from falling off of his chair was the fact that he was sitting on an extremely large couch. "What do you mean? His _father_?" he screamed in disbelief.

Ryousuke merely ignored Keisuke's outburst and focused on Takumi, "Takumi, talk to me," Ryousuke urged gently taking a hold of the fingers on Takumi's injured hand.

At Ryousuke's gentle touch, Takumi turned his attention away from the younger Takahashi, as Keisuke continued to splutter like a fish out of water. Looking deeply into Ryousuke's eyes, Takumi saw the earnest concern and care the older man held for him, and all thoughts of lying to Ryousuke evaporated from his mind. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but no words came out.

Ryousuke watched as Takumi continued to open and close his mouth and couldn't help but chuckle, "You look like a fish."

Takumi closed his mouth firmly and shot Ryousuke a glare, which only made Ryousuke laugh harder. Leaning forward, Ryousuke added, "A rather cute fish." He then had the pleasure of watching Takumi blush an adorable shade of pink as Takumi looked away from Ryousuke and focused on their joined hands.

"Takumi," Ryousuke paused waiting for Takumi to look at him, however, after receiving no response Ryousuke decided another method was required. A sly grin crossed his face as he gently ran his thumb back and forth across Takumi's knuckles.

_'He called me cute...why...why would he call me cute?" _These thoughts continued to run through Takumi's mind as he stared at their joined hands. _'Why is he holding my hand? Is this normal?" _Searching his memory for other occasions where Ryousuke had touched him, Takumi realised that Ryousuke touched him alot. _'I wonder if Ryousuke touches everybody else this much or is it just me?' _The thought that Ryousuke only touched him that often, sent a warm tingle through the pit of Takumi's stomach, _'Hmm...I wonder if..." _Takumi's thought process was cut off when he felt the sweet and gentle caress across his knuckles. Briefly, his eyes shot up to meet Ryousuke's amused orbs, before looking back down, mesmerised by Ryousuke's gentle caress.

Ryousuke chuckled as Takumi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, _"at least I got his attention"_. Becoming serious once again, Ryousuke prodded in a gentle tone, "Takumi, you still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?"

Keisuke, who had been watching with avid interest as Ryousuke teased Takumi, groaned at Takumi's clueless response. "Takumi," he all but growled out, "did your father hit you?"

Taken back by Keisuke's irritation, Takumi averted his eyes and wrung his hands as doubt reared its ugly head. _"Maybe they don't care about me..."_

Once again, Ryousuke glared at his younger brother before focusing his attention on Takumi, "Takumi, ignore Keisuke, his just an idiot," Ignoring Keisuke who scoffed in response to his statement, Ryousuke continued. "Takumi, did your father hit you?".

Motivated by the concern evident in Ryousuke's eyes, Takumi whispered a silent affirmation..

There was a short pause, before Ryousuke asked, "Does he hit you often?"

Once again, Takumi nodded his head with a whispered "yes" in response.

A pregnant silence followed Takumi's confirmation, both brother's exchanged glances and leant back, thinking of what to do next.

Keisuke was the first to break the silence, "Takumi, why does he hit you?"

Takumi frowned, baffled by the question, "Why?" both brother's nodded, "because...because...I...I deserve it."

This time, Keisuke, who had been perched on the edge of the couch, really did fall off his seat. "You d-d-deserve it?" He spluttered, "Nobody deserves to be treated like that!" He exclaimed, arms flailing around madly.

"But...but..." Takumi stuttered.

"No, Takumi. Keisuke's right. Nobody deserves to be hurt like that. No matter what they've done" Ryousuke tried to reason with him.

Shaking his head violently, Takumi jumped to his feet, wanting, desperately to convince them that everything was his fault, "But, I do!" he shouted, "I...I...killed her. If it wasn't for me, she'd still be here! If it wasn't for me, he'd...he'd be happy and...and...his life would be better!" Takumi tried to control himself, but failed as he fell to his knees, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably..

Staring wide-eyed at the normally level-headed and soft-spoken teenager, both brothers were surprised by the sudden outburst. The young man before them wasn't known for being very expressive; in fact, he rarely ever showed any emotions, except for the rare smile. Briefly exchanging worried glances with each other, and not knowing what else to do, they quickly moved towards Takumi and attempted to calm him.

"Takumi..." Ryousuke reached out and gathered Takumi in his arms, running his hand up and down Takumi's back. Slowly, gradually, Takumi's sobs subsided as he calmed down, but Ryousuke made no move to release the younger driver.

"Takumi, who did you kill?" Keisuke asked cautiously.

"Mum" Takumi mumbled, his face still buried in Ryousuke's chest.

"How?" Ryousuke prodded.

"I...She...she died giving birth to me..."

Keisuke gasped in shock and opened his mouth to say something but closed it firmly once he realised there was nothing he could say to make the situation better. Giving Ryousuke a look which clearly said, _do something_, Keisuke waited for Ryousuke to take charge.  
Seeing the look Keisuke gave him, Ryousuke knew that he had to do something because it was obvious that Keisuke had no ideas.

"Takumi, it wasn't your fault," Ryousuke tried not to flinch at the triteness of his words.

"But...but...it was...if I..."

"No." Ryousuke interrupted Takumi's protest, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure your mother loved you, and she would hate to see you in so much pain over her death." When Takumi didn't respond, Ryousuke re-affirmed, "It's not your fault. You couldn't stop your mother from dying, Takumi and your father has no right to blame you for it."

Takumi leant away from Ryousuke slightly and whispered "Really?" Keisuke and Ryousuke both nodded and Takumi felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He still felt that his mother's death was his fault, but the fact that the brothers didn't think so made him feel better.

"How about you go wash your face and then we will continue our conversation, ok?" Ryousuke said, standing up and offering a hand to Takumi. Accepting the proffered hand, Takumi nodded while wiping his face.

"Here, I'll show you the way." Keisuke offered headed towards the doorway, waiting for Takumi to follow him.

* * *

After spending a long time in the bathroom, reprimanding himself for the scene he made, Takumi realised that it was rude to make the brothers wait so long. So, taking a deep breath he exited the bathroom and slowly made his way to the living room, where he found Keisuke and Ryousuke sitting on the couches flanking the sofa. Standing in the entranceway of the living room, Takumi bowed his heads, clasped his hands in front of him, and stared at his feet as if they could tell him the meaning of life.

"I'm sorry," Takumi mumbled, "I didn't mean to cause such a scene."

"Don't be stupid, Takumi," Keisuke huffed.

"What Keisuke means is, there's nothing to be sorry about. You don't have to apologise." Ryousuke intervened before things started to go south.

Shifting his gaze from Keisuke to Ryousuke, Takumi said, "I...I...know you're only worried about me, but really, you don't have to bother about it. It's not your problem. I'm sure you have more important things to worry about."

"Takumi, there is nothing more important to us than you're well-being."

Baffled by Ryousuke's heartfelt declaration, Takumi said the first thing that came to his mind, "Why?"

"What kind of question is that?" Keisuke blurted in confusion, looking from Takumi to his Aniki, who looked just as surprised by the question,

"Why wouldn't we?" Ryousuke asked when Takumi just gave Keisuke a blank look.

Staring wide-eyed at the brothers, Takumi wondered why they didn't feel the same way as his father, and managed to stutter out a reply, "I'm...a failure...I can't do anything right. I'm just the tofu boy who a good track record. I..."

"That's enough, Takumi," Ryousuke's perfectly controlled voice interrupted Takumi's ramblings, "You're not a failure and I don't think you're just some tofu guy."

Takumi could see Keisuke nodding his head in agreement, but he still had his doubts. After all the only reason they all met was because he was a good driver. They may not think he was some tofu guy but that didn't mean he wasn't a failure who could drive.

Seeing the doubt still lingering in Takumi's eyes, Ryousuke continued, "And if you couldn't do anything right, I wouldn't have so much faith in you. Do you really think I would want a loser who couldn't do anything right as a member of Project D? Let alone one of my aces?" Ryousuke waited for the words to sink in keeping a steady gaze on Takumi.

_'I guess he wouldn't want just any driver as one of his aces. Afterall Ryousuke-san could have chosen anyone, but instead he chose me. So, maybe I can do something right.' Takumi thought to himself, but there was still the issue of his dad. Still doubtful, Takumi hesitantly stuttered,_ "But...but dad always said..."

"Well, his wrong!" Keisuke asserted, moving forward to take Takumi by the shoulders and shaking him gently. "You are not useless. Or worthless. Or a failure. You are a _great _racer! You beat both me and the infamous White Comet! More importantly, you're a good person. A good friend."

"And, it wasn't your fault your mother died." Ryousuke added in a gentle tone. Sometime during Keisuke's tirade, Ryousuke had made his way forward, to stand behind Keisuke. Indicating for Keisuke to release the boy, Ryousuke took up Keisuke's previous position.

"Takumi, look at me" he waited for those big brown eyes to look at him before continuing, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Takumi's instantaneous and confident reply caused the edges of Ryousuke's mouth to twitch upwards. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryousuke could see Keisuke had a wide toothy grin on his face and tried not to copy his little brother. _'I have to remain serious or else we'll get side-tracked again.' _

"So, you trust me when I say that you're not a failure."

Takumi nodded hesitantly.

"And you believe me when I say you're not useless, right?"

This time Takumi murmured an assent, even though he still seemed a bit doubtful.

"You trust me when I say that your mother's death wasn't your fault, right?"

Takumi froze under his hands and remained silent for a brief moment before he looked at Ryousuke and mumbled, "I...I guess so..."

Knowing that it would take Takumi some time to believe that he wasn't responsible for his mother's death, Ryousuke decided to let that one go, "That's good enough. For now."

Removing his hands from Takumi's shoulders and taking a step back Ryousuke took out a cigarette, offered one to Keisuke who, predictably, took one and then offered one to Takumi, who, as he expected, declined. Taking a drag of his cigarette, Ryousuke allowed the nicotine to relax his nerves and thought about what would happen next.

"So, what now Aniki?" Keisuke asked, inadvertently voicing Ryousuke's thoughts.

Ryousuke merely shrugged his shoulder and turned his gaze to Takumi, "What do you think, Takumi?"

"Ah..." came Takumi's trademark clueless response.

Keisuke laughed and Ryousuke chuckled lightly at Takumi's typical response. The laughter relieved the tense and solemn atmosphere that had filled the room and Takumi couldn't help but smile.

"It's getting late, let's get some rest. Takumi you'll stay in the guest room and I'll lend you some of my clothes." Ryousuke spoke after the laughter, mainly Keisuke's, had died down.

The prospect of missing deliveries in the morning made Takumi's face cloud over and he opened his mouth to protest, "I really should head home. I have deliveries in the morning."

"NO WAY!" Keisuke exclaimed, "You are not going home to that nutcase you call a father!"

"Don't." Takumi's voice was hard as steel and he fixed Keisuke with a cold glare, "Don't say that about my dad. He may not be the best dad in the world, but his still my dad, so don't say things like that."

Ryousuke's eyes widened at Takumi's cold tone. He knew that Takumi could be scary when he was angry but he had never thought that Takumi was capable of speaking to himself or Keisuke like that.

"You're defending him? After everything he's done to you?" Keisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you defend him? He may be your father, but he...he...LOOK at what he did to you!"

Takumi's jaw tightened and Ryousuke could tell that Takumi was close to exploding so he needed to put an end to this.

"That's enough. Takumi, Keisuke's only worried about you and like I've said before, his an idiot," Ryousuke interrupted. Keisuke huffed in reply and took another drag of his cigarette, but otherwise didn't say anything else.

Looking like a reprimanded child, Takumi looked at Keisuke apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Keisuke. I...I..."

Keisuke merely waved his hand in a dismissive manner at Takumi's stuttered apology.

"Takumi," Ryousuke spoke once again, "Keisuke is right, though. You can't go home."

Takumi looked at Ryousuke pleadingly, hoping he would understand, "I need to go home. I can't stay here."

"No, Fujiwara," the use of his last name silenced any of Takumi's further protests, "No arguments. You can't go home. I won't let you go home. You'll stay here in one of the guest rooms and either Keisuke or myself will lend you some clothes."

When no response was forthcoming, Ryousuke prodded, "Okay, Takumi?"

Realising that he didn't have a choice, Takumi reluctantly nodded his head.


End file.
